1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) demodulator for demodulating a signal modulated by OFDM, a receiving apparatus including the same, and a receiving and displaying apparatus further having a display function based on a decoded signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
OFDM has been employed as a digital modulation method for data transmission such as digital terrestrial broadcasting. In OFDM communications, like conventional analog communications, a direction adjustment operation can be performed to direct an antenna of a receiving apparatus toward a sending station for better reception. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-101491 discloses a technique for displaying the field intensity of a reception signal by dot blocks on a screen to facilitate the direction adjustment operation of the antenna. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-67047 also discloses a technique for displaying an input field intensity on the reception side.